Cast Reacts!
by XMusicXLoverXR5X
Summary: Hey this is Cast Reacts! A little like Kids React but the cast of Austin & Ally react to whatever YOU request! I will appreciate it if you don't steal this idea. So please, don't steal. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people of ! This will be a new fanfic called Cast Reacts! A little like Kids React but my way. :D Every chapter you can send in a review requesting what the cast of A & A will react to! I will try to do my best on this one! Oh and I will appreciate it if you please don't steal this idea. I believe it is original since I haven't seen any yet. **


	2. Season 1- Pilot

**Hey everyone! I got a lot of awesome reviews! Most of the suggestions were about cast pairings. But one suggested that I should wait a while for that and that the cast should reacty to Psy's song Gentleman. Which I am! Keep on with those rossome reviews and suggestions! SHOUTOUT TO FUJIWARA YUME FOR THE SUGGESTION! Yesh, I will be giving out shoutouts. :) PS: Most of the things below r made up.**

**PS: SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I WILL BE POSTING FASTER IN THE FUTURE! :)**

**~Putting my defences up. Cuz I don't wanna fall in love! If I ever that, I think I might have a HEART ATTACK!**

**-Heart Attack, Demi Lovato**

* * *

Ross: Is this on? CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Raini: Ross, it's on.

Ross: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Laura: BECAUSE IT SAYS RECORDING!

Raini: STOP YELLING!

Calum: *walks in* Sup. Oh are we recording already?

Raini: Yup. Sorry everyone for that. Now this is...

All: CAST REACTS!

Laura: Where you all submit a comment of what we should react to!

Ross: Or to say they love our show!

Calum: This is going to be similar to Kids React but there's no narrator. He quit for some reason.

Raini: He quit cause you ignored him!

Calum: Hey! I was playing with Pixie!

Pixie: *comes in* Woof woof!

Raini: PIXIE!

Ross: Okay so sometimes we'll have a guest star! They'll either perform, react, and/or just guest star. This week is a mystery!

Calum: Yeah this week it's Is-

Raini: She will be revealed later.

Laura: Ok...away from that topic. This week we'll react to...

all: PSY'S HIT...

Laura & Calum: GENTLEMAN!

Raini & Ross: GANGNAM STYLE!

All: What? We're doing Gangnam Style/Gentleman!

Raini: WE agreed on Gangnam Style!

Laura: No...no one even requested Gangnam Style!

Ross: Yes they did! *checks and shows Laura* SEE?!

Laura: That says Gentleman...

Ross: Oh. Oops. Okay we're doing Gentleman!

Calum: MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!

Raini: SHUT UP!

Pixie: Arf!

Laura: Hey! It's...

All: QUESTION TIME!

Raini: *reads question* When you first saw the video, what was your reaction?

Ross: It's catchy but what the heck. You know what I mean?

Calum: MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!

Raini: SHUT UP!

Laura: I thought the video was dirty. It was a catchy song but the video seemed inappropriate.

Raini: I would say that I was surprised at the video but loved the song.

Laura: *reads question* Ok. What would you say was the best part of the song? I liked the chorus. I thought it said Mother Pato Gentleman at first, but then Calum kept yelling, "MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!"

Ross: I liked the whole song. I bet I could sing it...if only I knew Korean.

Laura: 정말로?

Calum: What...?

Raini: Huh?

Ross: English?

Laura: 로스, 난 당신을 사랑 해요!

Ross: I heard my name, then I got lost.

Laura: Hello? I'm speaking Korean!

Raini: You know how to?

Laura: A little.

Raini: Ok back to the question! I agree with Laura: the video did seen inappropriate and crazy, but Psy sure knows how to entertain people!

Calum: MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!

Laura: That's your favorite part?

Calum: No I just like saying that. My answer is...

Raini: Can we skip him?

Calum: EVERYTHING! The dance was hard though.

Ross: He literally fell trying to do it!

Calum: At least I tried!

Ross: Next question!

Calum: *reads question* Why do you think this song is popular?

Raini: Because it's catchy?

Ross: Because it's from Psy.

Calum: But why does it being from Psy make it popular?

Ross: Because he has great songs and he's crazy. Which means his videos will be awesome!

Laura: Because it's catchy and cool.

Calum: I'm going to say because Psy is awesome. And his songs are awesome. And Gangnam Style helped him become famous.

Ross: Last question: If you could be in his music video, what would you do/be?

Laura: A waitress.

Raini: One of the pretty girls.

Ross: *mutters* Laura would be perfect for that.

Laura: Did you just ask me something, Ross?

Ross: What? Oh no I didn't.

Calum: I would be a backup dancer.

Ross: I'd be a either a backup dancer or a waiter. *mutters* And maybe Laura and I can make out.

Laura: Okay so that's all the questions for todays episode! It's now time to reveal the guest star!

Raini: It's...drumroll please,

All: Ariana Grande!

Ariana: *enters* Hi! It's such an honor to be the first mystery guest on this show!

Raini: This gorgeous beauty will be performing her song, _Put Your Hearts Up!_

Ariana: I was originally going to sing _The Way_, but I couldn't resist on this one! *sings*

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_ You think you're so small_  
_ Like you're itty bitty._  
_ Just one match in the lights of the city_  
_ Walking by strangers on the side of the street_  
_ Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like_  
_ You think you're never gonna make your mark_  
_ Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_  
_ Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_  
_ It's just a waste of time,_  
_ Like, like, like_

_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Hey yeah yeah_  
_ If we give a little love_  
_ Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_ I said_  
_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Hey yeah yeah_  
_ Sing it if you're with me_  
_ All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_ Wish in a well, shooting star in the sky_  
_ We can do anything if we try_  
_ Can't resurrect Gandhi, resurrect king_  
_ But if we put our heads together_  
_ We can do anything like_  
_ You don't have to be a billionaire_  
_ You don't have to have much to show how much you care_  
_ Like give a wink, give a kiss_  
_ Like give a little happiness_  
_ Like like like_

_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Hey yeah yeah_  
_ If we give a little love_  
_ Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_ I said_  
_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Hey yeah yeah_  
_ Sing it if you're with me_  
_ All you boys and all you girls_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_ Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_ Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!_

_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Hey yeah yeah_  
_ If we give a little love_  
_ Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_ I said_  
_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Hey yeah yeah_  
_ Sing it if you're with me_  
_ All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_ Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Cast: *cheers* Woooo!

Laura: That was Ari-mazing! Haha! *laughs*

Calum: Well this was the pilot of _Cast Reacts!_ and I hoped you guys enjoyed it!

Raini: Sometimes a few mishaps may happen but we'll somehow figure it out!

All: Well, thanks for watching _Cast Reacts!_ We hope to see ya soon!

*screen changes to Nyan Cat for some unknown reason*

Pixie: Arf arf!

* * *

**OMG THAT SUCKED AHHH! Well, review for the next category and mystery guest! Also review if itwill perform a song, react with the cast, or just be there! Also specify which song if they will be performing. THANKS LOVE YA ALL! :D**


End file.
